Of Lost Bets And Sundresses
by Talwyn
Summary: Santana can't really comprehend how she had ended up in this situation. It was as if she was on the receiving end of some cosmic joke because that was the only way she could fathom this ever happening. It had been a simple bet, one she should have won easily especially against Quinn of all people! And now Santana has to pay the forfeit. (A Quintanna friendship).


**Authors Note: **This is just something I've been playing around with for a while so I thought I'd stick it up here and see what people thought. Please do review.

As always, this is unbeta'd, so if you spot any errors let me know and I'll fix them.

**Pairings:** Quintanna (Major, Friendship), Brittanna (Minor, Relationship), Faberry (Minor, Relationship)

**Timeframe:** Some time in Season 3 when Quinn and Santana are both on the Cheerios.

**Disclaimer: **Glee, the characters, locations etc aren't mine, I just like playing with them.

* * *

Saturday

Santana can't really comprehend how she had ended up in this situation. It was as if she was on the receiving end of some cosmic joke because that was the only way she could fathom this ever happening. It had been a simple bet, one she should have won easily especially against Quinn of all people!

She should be looking forward to watching Quinn make out with Berry for at least a minute in the hope the blonde would finally un-press her lemon enough to admit that she actually had feelings for the diva. Not that Santana cared in any way about Berry, but watching Quinn pine over her while casting longing glances in her direction and dealing with the Quinn's tantrums when some boy paid the diva too much attention was starting to get old, fast.

So she'd made a bet with Quinn, a simple bet that she was able to taunt the cheerleader into accepting, a bet she should have been able to win with her eyes shut. She had been so sure, so confident in herself, that she hadn't even paid attention to the forfeit she'd have to perform if she somehow managed to loose.

And she had lost, badly.

So here she was spending her Saturday being dragged around Anthropologie and Forever 21, stores she would never usually be seen dead in, by Quinn and buying the sundresses, cardigans and accessories that she would be wearing to school for the next week. Yup, Santana Lopez was forgoing her normal Cheerios uniform to be dressed up like some fucking doll and paraded around in front of the students of William McKinley High School. To be honest Santana was a little impressed with Quinn's creativity, she doubted that she could have come up with a forfeit more guaranteed to embarrass her and piss her off if she tried. But that still didn't mean she happy with it or liked it.

To add insult to injury she actually had to buy her own dresses with her own money since Quinn's dresses, bought to fit the blondes skinny ass, had no chance of fitting Santana's curves. And if that wasn't enough, she wasn't even being given a choice in what dresses she ended up wearing. Quinn was picking and Quinn was deliberately avoiding anything that Santana might find even half way acceptable. Instead the blonde is picking out dresses that Santana is pretty sure are identical to ones that the blonde has in her own closet and while they colors she's picking will at least work with Santana's skin tone, they are definitely not what the Latina would pick for herself.

"Here, try these on." Quinn instructs as she thrusts a selection of dresses at Santana.

"Will it matter if I don't like them?" Santana asks as she grabs the dresses with a scowl.

"Nope, but at least they'll fit. Better than walking around with your boobs bursting out."

Santana rolls her eyes as she pulls the changing room curtain closed and climbs out of her current, much more stylish, outfit. The first dress isn't difficult to climb into and fits her surprisingly well but Santana spends so much time staring in the mirror in absolute horror that Quinn starts to wonder what's taking so long.

"Come on Santana, I'm pretty sure you know how to put even one of those dresses on. Or do you need me to come in there and help you get dressed?"

She's rewarded by the curtain being violently pulled back and Santana glowering at her. Quinn isn't fazed though and eyes Santana critically, turning her around so they can both examine her in the mirror on the wall behind her. The dress is white, strappy and has lace ruffles around the bottom, ruffles! The only redeeming feature in Santana's mind is that it doesn't quite fall to midway down her thighs but more worrying is that, everything from the thin red belt that Quinn has now slipped around her waist down feels very, very loose.

Santana's used to tight clothes, figure hugging dresses, skinny jeans, pencil skirts. Everything she owns is selected to best show off her assets but for some reason this loose dress leaves her feeling even more exposed than her Cheerio uniform skirt and she's never been entirely sure you could call something that was basically separate strips of fabric hanging from her waist a skirt.

"Let's see…" Quinn says.

The blonde selects a white and black striped cardigan from the pile she has gathered and helps Santana into it. This helps a little, at least it covers her butt and weighs the flighty skirt down but it so isn't her style.

"Good. Now if you let your hair down and wore this…"

"A headband? Oh hell no, I don't remember agreeing to wear headbands!"

"You agreed to wear what I selected for you Santana" Quinn says levelly, "Are you going to back out now?"

Santana was not going to be known as someone who backed out of a bet so she grabs the hairband, pulls out her pony tail and jams the offending item on her head.

"There, see Santana? You look really cute."

"You wanna pick my underwear too Mom?" Santana asks sarcastically.

"I suppose we could head over to Victoria's Secret when we're done here." Quinn says with a smile, "But you know you'll have to try on what I pick for you there too, right?"

Santana was wondering how it had suddenly gotten so hot in the shop.

* * *

Monday

Santana had ignored the five dresses hanging in her closet since Quinn had put them there. She's ignored the bags containing the cardigans, headbands and other accessories that Quinn had made her buy and she had ignored the shoes that the blonde hand loaned her, at least the blonde had reasonable taste in footwear. But now it was Monday and Santana was standing in her closet, fresh from her shower and still wrapped in a towel and glaring at the items of clothing as if they had just gravely insulted her.

She throws a longing glance at her Cheerios uniform and wonders just what Quinn would do if she were to show up at school dressed normally but her thoughts are interrupted when her phone beeps. Santana is not surprised to find it's a picture message from Quinn.

_Today's outfit. Wear with the wedge heels. I'll be round to pick you up in thirty minutes to be ready! And don't forget the headband!_

Great. Quinn is now obviously going to be her ride to school for the whole week and Santana is pretty sure that if she doesn't show up in the selected outfit, the blonde will not only make a stink outside her own home but will also make sure the picture she has attached to the message will make its way onto Facebook, Instagram or probably both along with the fact that she had welched on a bet. Santana is not about to be known as someone who backs out when she loses a bet.

Instead she sighs and thumps her head off of the closet door a few times to see if that helps and when it doesn't she reluctantly reaches for the dress that she is wearing in the picture. It's yellow, which is bad enough, but it also has little yellow butterflies or something all over it and looks like something that… well, something that Quinn would wear. Thick straps curve over her shoulders and the neckline isn't cut low enough to make the most of her best assets, much to Santana's annoyance, but it is nipped in under her breasts which gives her a nice silhouette from the side at least.

But from there down until it stops just a few inches above her knees the dress is loose and almost shapeless which Santana finds somewhat disconcerting. She's used to tight dresses or jeans or even the panels of her uniform skirt and only feeling the occasional light brush of fabric against skin is not something she's comfortable with. It strikes Santana that this would be the perfect dress for someone early in their pregnancy where their baby bump hadn't gotten too big yet, which is probably exactly when the Latina remembers Quinn wearing it.

Yes, with the white cardigan and these very heels. Its suddenly all coming back to the Latina, she's wearing one of Quinn's pregnancy dresses. Here's hoping no one gets the wrong idea.

But the cardigan that Quinn paired with the dress this time is black and helps Santana feel a little more comfortable since it's long enough to cover her ass which holds down the skirt and means she doesn't feel as exposed as she would otherwise. Santana's tempted to forget the matching yellow headband because there's only so much she can take, but she's pretty sure if she did that Quinn would miraculously produce another one from somewhere in her car if she did so she slips on the offending accessory, grabs her bag and heads out of her room.

She had hoped to at least get out of the house without her parents seeing her but it seemed that even that wasn't going to be possible. Her mother had obviously heard her descending the stairs and called out to her before she could make it to the front door.

"Mi'ja, I hope you're not trying to sneak out without having breakfast again!"

"No Mami" Santana sighs, her shoulders slumping as she turns from the front door and heads towards the kitchen.

Being an only child she didn't have to worry about a younger or older sibling making fun of her and since her father was working the night shift at the hospital she was pretty sure he wouldn't be home yet. But that just meant she'd have her mother's full and undivided attention. She can almost feel the surprise radiating off of the older woman as soon as she steps into the kitchen but it takes a few moments for her to speak and Santana is already well on her way to the coffee pot before she speaks.

"Mi'ja, what are you wearing?"

"It's a dress Mami" Santana says sarcastically.

"I can see that but why aren't you wearing your uniform? Did you quit cheer leading?"

"No Mami" Santana sighs, it's going to be a long day. "I lost a bet and this is the result" she says gesturing to the outfit she is currently wearing.

"Well, I have to say Quinn's taste is as exquisite as always Mi'ja. You look beautiful."

"How did you know it was Quinn?" Santana demands ignoring the complement, "Has she said something to you?"

Mrs Lopez smiles but shakes her head, "No one else would dare to make you wear something like that and there's no one else that you'd actually wear it for." Mrs Lopez appears to think for a moment, "Except Brittany of course" she adds with a smile. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to dress like that, a little more feminine, more often Mi'ja. You're always wearing that uniform or jeans or tight dresses."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Santana observes dryly, "And anyway, tight dresses are feminine."

The Latina is saved from her mother's response by a text telling her that Quinn has arrived, so she dumps her untouched coffee in the sink, grabs some toast, waves her goodbyes and heads for the door. As soon as she steps outside a light warm breeze catches the lower half of her dress and blows it around her legs. A spike of anxiety causes her free hand shoots down to hold the dress in place as she rushes over to Quinn's car and climbs in.

"Well, don't you look lovely today Santana." Quinn says, a smirk curling her lips.

"Shut up and drive Q" the Latina replies, "And we're stopping at Starbucks on the way."

Coffee acquired, the pair arrive at school with plenty of time before the homeroom bell, Quinn pulling into her usual front-and-centre spot in the students parking lot and as soon as Santana climbs out of the car she's sure she can feel the eyes upon her. She used to attention, but normally it's Cheerios looking at her in fear, jocks leering at her as they imagine acts Santana would rather not think about, or losers trying to keep out of her way.

She's not used to people openly staring at her as they are now, pointing at her, whispering to the people there with and, oh god did someone just laugh? She schools her face into her best head bitch stare, throws a glare at Quinn who is making no attempt to hide her amusement, and marches towards the nearest entrance of the school building.

The other students still get out of her way thank goodness, or maybe they're getting out of Quinn's way since she's trailing behind Santana still wearing an amused expression, so it only takes a few moments to reach her locker. Britt is there, her head buried in her locker which is right next to Santana's even though it shouldn't be. Santana hopes she's looking for something rather than trying to hide another injured animal in there since she ended up cleaning up the mess, literally and figuratively, the last time that had happened.

"Hi Britt."

"Hi…" Britt pulls her head out of her locker and turns to look at who's speaking to her. "Um…" confusion clouds her face as she looks Santana up and down and then her eyes slide over to Quinn who is standing just behind the Latina, "Quinn?"

Santana tries not to face-palm, since that would ruin her makeup, and instead resorts to a sigh, "Britt, it's me" she says, adding "Santana" after a moment when Britt doesn't seem to understand.

The confusion etching Brittany's face seems to get more severe if anything, "Santana? Why are you wearing Quinn's clothes?" she glances back and forth between the Latina and Quinn for a moment, "Have you been having sweet lady kisses with Quinn?!"

"Britt, no…" Santana starts, but Britt interrupts her.

"How could you do this Santana? I told you if you wanted Quinn we could have her together, but you promised we'd be exclusive!" Britt's voice had been rising until she's almost shrieking by the end of the sentence and tears are already tracing their way down her cheeks as she turns and jogs sobbing down the corridor.

Santana is so stunned by this reaction it takes a whole five seconds for her to react and by that time Britt is already disappearing for the corridor. The Latina calls out the blondes name and makes to jog after her but is stopped by Quinn's hand on her arm.

"Let me talk to her." the blonde says.

"She's my girlfriend!" Santana snaps attempting to pull her arm out of Quinn's grip.

"But she won't be if you go after her, we both know you have the knack of saying the wrong thing in situations like this." Quinn gives the Latina a sad smile, "Besides, it is sort of my fault."

And with that Quinn was off at a fast jog in the direction that Britt had taken. All Santana can hope is that Quinn does get this sorted or she can forget the rest of the forfeit and she'd be lucky of the Latina spoke to her again, ever.

She's still scowling down the corridor after Quinn when someone pinches her ass.

She jumps, naturally, and squeals in shock a little too girly for her liking but she also spins, her hand coming up automatically to smack the perpetrator across the face, hard.

"What the fuck Puckerman?!" she snaps, discretely shaking her hand to lessen the sting, "Do that again and you'll lose the hand you do it with."

"Santana? What? I thought you were Quinn!" a rather stunned looking Puck replies.

"Black hair you idiot" Santana says pulling a lock of it over her shoulder and waving it at him, "And seriously, is that how you treat the mother of your child? Damn it Puck, she deserves more respect than that just for all the shit you put her through."

Puck is too busy wondering what's going on to notice Santana glaring at him. He had seen who he had thought was Quinn in a dress he knew she owned and on impulse had decided to sneak up and surprise her, he never thought he'd get a smack on the face from the fiery Latina in return. He hadn't noticed the black hair, though later he would claim he assumed Quinn had hit the dye bottle again, and he hadn't stopped to wonder why Quinn, the Head Cheerio, would be out of her uniform at school.

Santana's expression turns to disgust at the blank look on Pucks face and she takes a step closer, "Tell you what, if you ever do that to me again or if I find you've treated Quinn with disrespect like that, you'll not only lose your hand but I'll put you dick in a box. Comprendes?"

She didn't give Puck a chance to answer before she spun on her heel and stalked down the corridor.

* * *

Quinn is at her locker at the start of the lunch period when Santana finds her.

"Hey" the Latina greets her.

"Did Britt find you and get everything sorted out?" Quinn asks, "She felt pretty bad after I'd explained everything to her."

"Yeah, we skipped second period so she could make it up to me." Santana says with a smirk and a waggle of her eyebrows.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You two are disgusting."

"Hey, one day you'll have a beau of your own and it'll be you that's getting down and dirty whenever you have the opportunity."

"I doubt that Santana" Quinn replies as glances at the small photo of Beth stuck to the side wall of her locker, "The only time I got 'down and dirty' with a boy wasn't exactly fun and certainly didn't end well. I'm really in no hurry to repeat the experience."

"Who said it had to be a boy?" Santana mutters.

Quinn's head snaps around at the Latina's words so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash but Santana doesn't notice since her attention is directed to adjusting the lower half of her dress for what feels like the millionth time that day.

"How do you tolerate these dresses Q? Half the time I feel like I'm naked from the waist down and the other half I'm worrying about giving someone a free show. I mean, Britt likes the easy access obviously but I'm starting to feel paranoid here."

"That's what panties are for." Quinn says absently as she digs in her locker. A thought occurs to her and she pauses, "I really don't want to ask this, but you are wearing underwear aren't you? And I mean proper panties not, like, crotch-less ones."

"I don't own any crotch-less panties" Santana declares adding "Not any more anyway" under head breath. "And yes, I'm wearing a perfectly decent thong."

Quinn rolls her eyes, which she thinks she's been doing a lot of these days, and sighs. "I knew I should have picked out underwear too." She mutters.

"Wanky."

"I suppose that's better than calling me Mom." Quinn reaches into her locker and pulls out a paper bag that she thrusts at Santana, "Here."

"What's this?" the Latina asks even as she opens the bag and finds white material inside.

"Spankies" Quinn supplies, "You can't wear your red ones under most of the dresses you have so I got you some white ones. I figured they'd make you feel more comfortable if you were freaking out since you're used to wearing them under your uniform skirt."

Santana gapes at Quinn for a moment and even she would admit that she's touched about the thought Quinn has put into this small gift, then she snaps her mouth shut and grins, "I could kiss you right now Q" She turns to leave but then pauses, "You know, if you weren't the reason I needed these in the first place."

Quinn turns to point out that the bet was Santana's idea in the first place, but the Latina is already gone.

* * *

Tuesday

It was like waking up to a bad dream when Santana realized she was only one day through the week of sundress torture that Quinn had thought up for her and by the time she climbs out of the shower a text with attached picture is waiting from the blonde. If Santana had to admit actually liking any of the dresses Quinn had forced her to buy, this would have been at the top of the list.

It's red, which is a major plus point in Santana's opinion, with thin shoe-string straps that cross between her shoulder blades and a sweetheart neckline cut low enough to gain the Latina's approval without Quinn declaring it indecent for school. The bodice is fitted and flatters Santana's curves and the pleated skirt, not shapeless like the previous day's offering, that falls to mid-thigh. The whole dress is made out of a thicker, more substantial material than the yellow one and with the addition of a pair of spankies, red ones from Santana's uniform this time since they matched the dress, the Latina feels a lot more confident about this look. Quinn paired the dress up with a white bolero style cardigan, matching shoes and thankfully no headband this time.

Santana checks herself out in the full length mirror she keeps in the corner of her room, primarily to ensure her uniform is spotless before she heads to school for the day, and likes what she sees. She decides to leave her hair down again today since it goes better with the outfit, collects her bag and heads downstairs to grab breakfast. Quinn is due in about ten minutes.

"Good morning Mi'ja."

Santana's Papi is sitting at the breakfast table this morning looking rather worse for wear after what Santana assumes was another taxing night at the hospital. When she thinks about it she really can't understand how he does it, long thankless shifts, sometimes doing nothing more than watching the clock tick away the hours but more often battling to save someone's life and occasionally failing. Those few faces that didn't leave the operating theater alive would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Hi Papi."

On an impulse she crosses to where he sits and presses her lips to his forehead which apparently surprises him a lot more than Santana's current outfit.

"Is something wrong Mi'ja?" he asks with concern.

"No Papi, everything's fine."

She greets her mother in the same manner, which surprises her too, then crosses to the freshly brewed coffee pot and pours herself a mug. When she turns back around she finds her father looking at her.

"You look very nice today Santana." He says.

Santana's father rarely gives her complements like that, she knows he loves her and would do anything for her, but he's not one to express it. Part of that is probably because she's always in her Cheerios uniform but whatever the reason, the unexpected complement makes Santana blush.

"Um… Quinn picked it out for me."

"Your mother said." Mr Lopez admits, "Maybe you should be more selective about the bets you agree to Mi'ja. But it doesn't make you look any less beautiful."

Santana is saved from having to come up with a response to this by her phone announcing Quinn's arrival so for the second time that week she dumps her untouched coffee into the sink and heads out of the door with only some toast for her breakfast. This time Quinn has already stopped at Starbucks on the way and a large coffee is waiting for her in the cup holder, or maybe it was Quinn's coffee but it became Santana's as soon as the Latina climbs into the car. Quinn doesn't complain.

The journey to school is short as always and more people seem to be staring at Santana as she walks through the school. Still, she feels more confident in this particular outfit so she keeps her head up and is rewarded with Britt obviously checking her out when she arrives at her locker. Today is going to be a good day.

* * *

It didn't stay a good day for very long and when it happened, she didn't even see it coming. Santana was heading from her second period class to her locker to collect a book that she needed for the next period and had turned a corner to find her way blocked by a pair of jocks from the hockey team. She had paused for a moment in confusion, even the jocks usually got out of her way, and was about to snap something at them when a torrent of ice and liquid smacked into her face.

The pain is unbelievable. Santana never considered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of a slushy and it was only the pure shock that stopped her crying out in pain. She could hear the assholes laughing and a few gasps of shock but otherwise the recently buzzing hallway was totally silent, probably most of the witnesses were too surprised at what they had just witnessed.

Santana had managed to slam her eyes shut just in time and she didn't want to risk opening them right now so all she could do is stand there, the ice slowly soaking the front of her dress, with no idea what to do. When a small hand closes around her own and a voice speaks, she's surprised at who has come to her aid.

"Come on Santana, the Cheerios locker room is just along here and you can take a shower there." Rachel says.

Santana allows herself to be guided along to the locker room and hears Rachel locking the door behind them after they enter. A moment later the worst of her slushy that's still on her face is being wiped away and she can risk opening her eyes only to find a concerned looking Rachel standing before her.

"Did any of it get into your eyes? The syrup can be an irritant so we should wash them out thoroughly if anything got into them."

Santana shakes her head, "No, I'm okay, I managed to close my eyes quickly enough."

Rachel nods, "You should probably shower then, the longer you wait the harder it'll be to get out of your hair and off your skin." Her eyes slide down to Santana's chest, "But I think your dress and cardigan are ruined, do you have any spare clothes?" Rachel isn't surprised when Santana shakes her head, the Latina hasn't had to deal with this sort of situation at least once a week since the start of high school. "I'll see what I can do."

Rachel heads towards the locker room door and Santana turns towards the showers but pauses, "Rachel?" the diva pauses with one hand on the door handle, "Thanks."

There's a beat of silence then Rachel nods, "Your welcome Santana."

Santana takes her time in the shower allowing the hot water to chase away the chill of the ice and when she finally emerges, wrapped in one of the Cheerios many fluffy white towels, Rachel still hasn't returned with a change of clothes. Her clothes are still in a pile on the bench where she had left them and she takes stock of their condition. Her underwear and spankies are fine and while Rachel was right about the cardigan, it's definitely ruined, the dress might be salvageable. She takes it to one of the shower cubicles to run some hot water over it and see what she can do.

When Quinn enters the locker room ten minutes later she finds Santana still wrapped in her towel and sat on the bench that also contains her clothes, staring despondently at the dress she's holding that she has only just admitted to herself is ruined.

"Is it bad?" Quinn asks.

"It's ruined" Santana says.

Quinn sits next to the Latina, "Well, I guess that's one less dress you have to worry about wearing" she tries to joke.

"That's an $80 dress Q, and yeah I may never have worn it again but that would have been my choice not the result of some asshole destroying it." Santana sounds pretty annoyed, "Believe it or not I actually kind of liked this one. My Papi actually said I looked nice in it this morning." She sighs and drops the garment onto the floor, "And I don't have a change of clothes with me. Rachel, of all people, was supposed to be looking for something for me but she hasn't come back and honestly I wouldn't blame her if she just left me here."

"She found me actually" Quinn says, "Here."

Quinn passes Santana a bundle of clothes which the Latina quickly recognizes, "My uniform?"

"I had to drive to your place to get it which is why it took so long. Thankfully you're still keeping your spare key in the same place."

"What about the bet?"

Quinn shrugs, "We didn't exactly buy spare dresses in case of this eventuality and anyway, it's not like you did this to yourself to get out of wearing one. So I'll let you off this time." Quinn grins and reaches for the ruined dress, "Now go put your armor on and we'll go make the jackasses that ruined this pay for it."

Santana dropped her towel right there and pulled on her underwear and uniform. Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned away, it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, Santana wasn't exactly modest when she was in the Cheerios locker room. What Quinn hadn't heard before was the sigh that she could only describe as pleasure that Santana makes as she closes the last zip. It hadn't even been two whole days and Santana had seriously missed her uniform.

"Come on Q, let's go kick some ass."

It didn't take long to find them mainly because when they heard the Head Cheerio was looking for them they sought her out. They had thought they were going to get rewarded or at least thanked for putting the supposedly ex-cheerio in her place but when they found Quinn they got the shock of their lives when they saw Santana wearing her uniform again. When the two cheerleaders were done both boys would be walking funny for some time, had to shower out the remains of the slushy avalanche they had been subjected to and were a total of $150 dollars poorer between them.

Santana thinks she might just head back to the store and get another one of those red dresses.

* * *

Wednesday

If Santana had sort of liked Tuesday's dress, she had been dreading the one she ended up wearing on Wednesday. Partly because it was green, not the best color on her, but mainly because it was plaid. She's never going to hear the end of this one especially after the teasing she's given Berry for wearing pretty much the same thing. This one actually drops to just below Santana's knees, the longest dress by far, and has an annoying black satin and lace petticoat attached to it. But the sleeveless top is reasonably well fitted and the front is cut low enough to give her a nice cleavage so Santana's pretty sure she can pull even this monstrosity off.

For the first time Quinn hasn't paired this dress up with a cardigan so Santana decides to wear her black leather jacket mainly because she can but also because they happen to match the black knee high leather wedge heeled boots that Quinn is loaned her for this particular dress. Those she might forget to return after this week is over.

It's also the first day that Sue is back from what she claimed was a mission to destabilize a small third world dictator that had started to be a pain in the USA's side, but Santana was pretty sure she was just basking on a beach somewhere. Of course the first time the Latina remember this fact is when she sees the annoyed looking coach marching along the corridor towards where Santana is standing with Quinn.

"Shit" Santana mutters as a feeling of dread settles in her stomach.

"What?" Quinn asks as she glances in the direction Santana's looking, "Oh."

"Sandbags, Q." She greets when she stops before them.

"Coach." Both of the girls reply.

Coach Sue's attention focuses on Santana. "I know I haven't kicked you off of the squad" she sneers, pausing to look the Latina up and down before adding "Yet. And you're obviously not dead, so what exactly gives you the right to be out of uniform?!"

Santana tried not to cringe, it wasn't a good idea to show weakness when the coach was in this sort of mood. Instead she feels her back straighten automatically, keeps her chin up and meets the older woman's gaze.

"I lost a bet." She admits.

"You lost a bet." Coach Sue echoes, distaste dripping from every word.

"Yes Coach. But just say the word and I'll be back in uniform in a second." Santana cringes internally, that came out a little too hopefully.

The coach doesn't reply immediately, instead eying Santana's dress as if it had personally insulted her. "Q, do we have any losers on the Cheerios?" she demands.

"No Coach."

Santana cringes, she had never considered that she might actually get kicked off the squad because of losing the bet and from the look on Quinn's face when Santana risks a glance in her direction, the idea had never crossed the blondes mind either.

"And just who had the testicular fortitude not only to win a bet against you but to force you to wear that abomination?"

Santana stayed silent. She might be in trouble, in fact she might be in trouble because of Quinn, but she wasn't going to get the blonde into trouble too. The Latina did not swing that way. But as it happened, she didn't have to.

"I did" Quinn says evenly.

"I see." Coach Sue says after a moment, "And how long is this" she waves a hand at the outfit Santana is wearing, "supposed to go on."

"The rest of the week Coach." Quinn supplies.

Sue nods, "Sandbags, don't think you can manipulate me into getting you out of your forfeit by telling you to get into uniform. I suggest you make sure you win any bets you make in future."

"Yes Coach."

"Q, that truly is one horrific dress. Well done."

Sue nods, turns on her heel and head down the corridor back to her own domain leaving the two girls staring after her open mouthed with shock.

"I actually quite like that dress." Quinn says after a moment.

* * *

Thursday

Cap sleeves. Santana's pretty sure they went out of style a few decades ago and yet Thursday's dress, some sort of black textured material with little silver bits all over it, had them and the only reason Santana knew it wasn't a vintage piece was because she was there when it was bought. Worse, she had paid for it.

As if that wasn't bad enough the neckline at the front barely dipped leaving her with absolutely not cleavage but dipped low enough at the back and was wide enough that wearing a regular bra just wasn't going to happen without the straps showing. Quinn might be able to get away with not wearing one with a dress like this but Santana couldn't so she had actually to go out and buy a special one just for this dress. Something else she'd probably never have use for after this week was done.

It drops to just above Santana's knees making it the second longest dress of the week but the underskirt stops a few inches above the hemline leaving the very bottom of the dress semi-transparent and there is a decorative but otherwise entirely pointless tie belt made of the same material as the dress attached to the fitted waist that Santana knows is going to annoy her by coming undone or being caught on things all day.

For the second time Quinn hasn't paired this dress up with a cardigan or jacket so Santana grabs her black leather jacket again even though she's not entirely sure they go with the boots for this outfit, a brown version of the previous days black leather knee-highs.

Today Santana didn't even get to pour herself some coffee at home before Quinn's text informed her of the blondes arrival but as with the previous days, a large cup of coffee was waiting for her in one of the cup holders.

"You know, drinking that much coffee every morning can't be good for you." Quinn comments as they pull away from Santana's home.

"Please, you're lucky I can get out of bed in the morning before I've had my coffee."

"Really?" Quinn asks, "Because Britt tells me she can be very successful at getting you out of bed in the morning."

Santana examines Quinn through narrowed eyes, "What's she been telling you?" she demands.

"Far, far too much." The blonde admits.

There's a moment of silence and then Santana snorts back a laugh, "Yeah, I love her, I really do, but sometimes she has no filter. Besides, I'm sure I'll be subjected to all the gory details when your finally hooked up with someone." Santana takes a mouthful of coffee and sighs with pleasure, "Though if it's with a guy, I really don't want to know."

Quinn stops the car so suddenly that Santana's lucky not to spill her coffee over the dress she's wearing, or maybe that's unlucky because at least she could have changed into her uniform which she's kept packed in her bag since the slushy event, just in case.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Quinn demands?

"Huh?"

"Why wouldn't it be with a guy?" Quinn repeats, "Have I given you any indication that I'm anything other than straight?!"

'Yeah, every time you've literally drooled over Berry' Santana thinks, but she's wise enough not to say that. "I'm just saying Q, calm down." She should leave it there but she can't resist adding "Anyone would think you were trying to hide something."

The rest of the trip to school is done in silence and before they've even made it into the building, Quinn has been dragged away to a meeting with Coach Sylvester by a baby Cheerio. Santana makes her way to her locker, missing the flash of light as she walks into the school building, and is surprised to find not Britt standing waiting for her, but a certain midget.

"Hobbit."

"Santana. I just want to take the opportunity to say that I've found your choice of clothing this past week to be innovative, rather unusual for you and quite attractive. Bravo."

"You better watch out Berry, your gay is showing." Santana says sarcastically.

For a few moments all Rachel can do is stand there staring at Santana with her mouth open, there was so many different ways she wanted and needed to respond to that that she didn't know where to start. Santana was just impressed with herself that she'd managed to, apparently, make Rachel Berry speechless.

She should have known it wouldn't last.

"Firstly Santana, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being Gay, you at least should know that, and if you think accusing me of being gay is going to offend or insult me, you are very much mistaken. Secondly, while I do occasionally find myself attracted to members of the same sex, I can assure you that you are not amongst that number. Hopefully that will put your mind to rest on that particular matter once and for all. And finally I was simply attempting to give you a compliment, something I had been told I need to do more often. Your outfit selection for this past week have been highly unusual for you and I simply thought you might appreciate the compliment, though I'm sure plenty of other people have already complimented you. You have been receiving generally positive reviews."

"You don't find me attractive?" Santana says slightly offended.

"Really?" Rachel asks, "That's what you take away from all that?"

Rachel spins on her heel and makes to stomp away but she's stopped by Santana's hand on her arm.

"What do you mean, positive reviews?" the Latina asks.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously not" Santana points out, "or I wouldn't be asking."

Rachel chews on her lower lip for a moment, "Um, there's a blog?" embarrassingly it came out like a question. She clears her throat and tries again, "So, there's a blog, um… dedicated to your recent change in style. There's some discussion about why you've stopped wearing your Cherrios uniform while you are still on the squad, and additionally about why Coach Sylvester allows it, but mainly it's about your outfit choices and what people think about them. As I said, generally the comments have been pretty positive."

"There is a blog?"

Rachel nods.

"About me?"

Rachel nods again.

"About… **just** me?"

Another nod.

Santana thrusts out her phone to the other girl, "Show me."

Rachel reluctantly accepts the phone and types on the small on-screen keyboard for a moment. She watches as the page loads, "Oh look, they've got todays outfit on here already."

Santana snatched back her phone and glances down at the screen. Sure enough there's a picture of her in today's dress taken what must have been only a few moments ago as she walked into the building. She scrolls down to find a number of shots of her from the previous day. Further down showed Tuesday's outfit including a shot of her standing in the corridor with slushy dripping off her face and another where Rachel is leading her down the corridor by the hand.

"Who's running this blog?" Santana demands.

Rachel shrugs, "No idea. I just received the URL in an email from a throw-away email address. I was going to ignore it at first, but word got around about what it was and I took a look."

Silence falls between them as Santana continues to page through some of the comments. Like the diva had said, most of the comments appeared positive with some wondering why she wasn't wearing her uniform and only a few negative comments. Whoever was running the site must have been keeping a close eye on it since there was no spam or really nasty comments even though there were plenty of people that would love to be able to vent on an anonymous forum like this.

Rachel was up on her toes trying to see over the top of the phone to find out what page Santana was looking at. "People really seemed to like Tuesday's outfit. There was quite an outcry at its destruction." she offers.

Santana's head snaps up from the phone and she glares at Rachel, "That'll be all Berry" she growls.

Rachel sighs, shakes her head and walks away leaving Santana to return her attention to the phone. She was so immersed in the small device that she failed to notice Quinn's arrival.

"What's so interesting?" the blonde asks.

Santana jumps a little but turns the phone and holds it out to Quinn, "Did you know about this?"

Quinn's brows furrow as she takes the phone and examines the screen. "Nope, how did you find out?"

"The hobbit told me" Santana explains, "Indirectly."

"So what's the problem?" Quinn asks, "The comments seem generally positive."

"The ones we've seen in the five seconds we've been looking at the site. But that's not the point, people are judging me Q! And not just in their own head or with a group of their friends, but they are publicly judging my sense of style on the internet!"

"Technically they are judging my sense of style not yours." Quinn points out, "I choose those outfits after all."

"They don't know that!" Santana declares as she snatches back her phone.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs, "Santana, take my advice and just leave it. Next week you'll be back to wearing your uniform all the time and everyone else will have forgotten about that blog. You're never going to be able to find out who's running it or who's making the comments and you can't take it out on the whole school."

"Want to bet?"

"You'd lose." Quinn says drily. "Look, I can see why you'd be pissed if they were saying nasty thing about you, but the worst thing anyone's said there is 'I don't like it' and most of it's positive. Let it go."

Santana grumbles something but Quinn is saved from having to argue the point any more when the school bell rings.

* * *

Of course Santana doesn't give up, if someone is hosting a website about her, she wants to know who and more importantly why. So lunch time finds her heading to the one place she never usually visited of her own free will, the computer lab, and seeking out the one person she would rather avoid even if he was scared witless of her, Jacob Ben Israel.

"I didn't do it!" he squealed as soon as he saw her.

Santana takes a leaf out of Quinn's book and raises an eyebrow, "Exactly what didn't you do?"

"Um… Err… The blog about you?"

"Damn well better not have dickwad, but you better be able to tell me who did."

"Um… maybe?"

He sounded pretty pathetic but Santana just tapped her foot and looked pointedly at her watch. He turns back to the computer and spends a few moments tapping away at the keyboard before turning the screen towards Santana and sitting back. Santana leans forward, making sure to keep well away from Jewfro, and peers at the screen.

"And this is accurate?"

"When you register a domain the registrar takes your details, primarily for payment reasons but they also get passed on…"

"I don't need technobabble, I just need to know if that's accurate." Santana interrupts, "Is there any way we can check?"

"Does she have any other websites?"

Santana gives him the address of another website and Jacob checks the whois information. It matches. He then spends a few more minutes typing in small text windows on the display.

"Both sites are hosted on the same server, which appears to be a shared hosting service. It's possible that they are owned by different people but it's more likely that she does own both sites."

Santana stares at the screen for a few more moments before turning on her heel and stomping out of the class without saying another word. She's not surprised to find Quinn waiting for her in the corridor.

"I thought you were going to drop this." Quinn says.

"Did you know?!"

Quinn shakes her head, "If you mean the owner of the blog, no I didn't know and I still don't know. Care to fill me in?"

"Brittany."

* * *

"Hi San" Brittany looks up from her locker when Santana approaches her.

"Why Britt?"

Brittany's brow furrows in confusion, "Because that's what my Mom decided to call me when I was borne. Well, she actually decided on Brittany but Britt is an acceptable shortening."

"Don't do that Britt, I know you're not stupid. Why did you set up the blog?"

Brittany sighs and turns back to her locker, "Because I thought you needed to hear it."

Now it's Santana turn to be confused, "What?"

"Santana, I know you've hated the outfits Quinn picked for you, but you really have looked wonderful in them." Brittany closes her locker and turns back to Santana, "I heard people talking and I thought if you could hear what they said, you might start believing it too. But everyone's too scared of you to tell you to your face so I set up the blog." Brittany reaches out and takes Santana's hand, "You don't need to wear your Cheerios uniform or tight pants and tiny tops or skin-tight dresses to be beautiful Santana, though I'm not saying stop wearing them because, you know, I appreciate them too. But you can wear delicate and feminine clothes and still be the sexy, hot, seductive person you are."

Santana's pretty sure her cheeks are burning bright red after Brittany's declaration and she only just manages to speak, "So… All the stuff they are saying on the blog… They really think that? It's true."

Brittany nods, "I've only ever deleted spam, I've never deleted any negative comments about you because there really hasn't been any."

Santana really doesn't know how to respond to that and Brittany is just standing there patiently waiting for her to say something. She's saved by the school bell.

* * *

Friday

Santana's eyes almost bug out of her head when she climbs out of her shower on Friday morning and finds Quinn sitting on the end of her bed with the final dress of the week spread out beside her. Thankfully she had wrapper her towel around herself before she stepped out of her en-suite so at least she hadn't just walked into the room naked.

"A text message not good enough this morning Q? Or were you just hoping to get an eyeful before we head to school?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, she'd been doing that a lot recently. "It's the last day of the week and I know how much you really disliked this dress, so I thought I'd just make sure you didn't welch on the bet at the last moment."

"Oh really?" Santana says, "And you think you can force me to wear it if I decided not to?"

Quinn leans back, spreading her arms and planting them behind her on the bed, "We can roll around on the bed and see who comes out on top if you like" she offers with a smirk.

"You wish."

While Santana had dreaded Wednesday's dress, she actually disliked this one even more. Mainly because it was white which meant she'd have to concentrate on not spilling something on it or otherwise marking it all day, but also because it was the one that had lace ruffles around the bottoms of the skirt. Ruffles! Worse, the skirt was as light and flighty as the dress she had to wear on Monday which meant she had to wear an additional petticoat underneath it. At least she had the white spankies to wear this time.

The strappy top and sweetheart neckline are almost entirely hidden by the over sized black and white horizontal striped crocheted cardigan, tied with a belt around her waist, that Quinn had paired with the dress. The only advantage Santana could see to that was that it covered her ass which would help to keep the dress under control. The outfit was finished off with a pair of white ankle socks, for which the Latina really had no words to describe her horror, and a pair of brown and tan brogue wedge heels that looked too much like the shoes her grandfather used to wear (except for the heels of course) for Santana to be comfortable with.

When she stepped out of the en-suite again, this time fully clothed, she found Quinn waiting with her usual cup of Starbucks coffee. The blonde looks her up and down and smiles as she hands over the cup.

"You look good Santana."

"I always look good" the Latina grumbles, "No matter what people force me to wear."

Quinn just smiles, "Try not to spill the coffee on yourself."

The effect the dress was going to have on Santana became obvious as soon as they reached Quinn's car because she gave the seat a wipe with her hand before she sat down.

"Fuck" she says as she catches herself doing it.

Quinn chuckles causing Santana to glare at her and the rest of the trip is spent with just the sound of coffee being slurped and Santana grumbling about the dress.

"You know Britt's going to love that outfit, right?" Quinn asks.

But this just earns her another glare and more grumbling. In fact Santana's still grumbling when they step through the school doors.

"Look Santana, just accept it. You look cute." Quinn says.

"I do not look cute!" the Latina declares.

They're walking down the hallway towards their lockers and happen to pass an open locker with a large mirror attached to the inside of the door. Santana can't help but get a clear look at her reflection.

"Fine." She snaps, "But I shouldn't look cute. I should look hot, I should look sexy, I should look desirable…!"

"I'm pretty sure there's someone that finds you desirable right now." Quinn says.

Santana glances up at Quinn and then in the direction the blonde is looking. She finds Brittany standing at her locker looking back at them and she's wearing an expression Santana knows very well, it's the expression she wears when she's thinking about something really hard that Santana knows is going to be really fun and she's not surprised to feel her whole body heating up just because of the way Brittany is looking at her. The last time the blonde wore this particular expression, Santana hadn't been able to do more than hobble around her bedroom for most of a weekend, but damn it, it had been worth it.

"Whatcha thinking Britt?" the Latina asks when they finally reach their lockers.

"I was just trying to imagine you wearing a veil." Brittany replies casually.

Santana's brow furrows and after a moment's thought she glances towards Quinn. Normally she's the one that understands Brittany's apparently random statements but this one has her stumped. Quinn doesn't seem to have that problem though, she's doing that eye-bulging, jaw hanging open thing and staring at Brittany.

"What?" Santana says.

Quinn's mouth snaps shut and she glances at the Latina, "Oh no, this one you have to work out for yourself."

Then Santana is looking at Quinn's back as she walks away from them down the hallway. The blonde stops at the corner, glancing back up the hallway at the two girls she just walked away from and Santana can see the huge grin she's wearing quite easily.

The Latina returns her attention to Brittany, "What?"

The blonde shakes her head, "Nothing."

"Britt…?" Santana tries again, cringing as she sounds whiny even to herself.

Brittany just shrugs, "You'll figure it out. Now smile!"

The last command was accompanied by the production of Brittany's phone so she could take the final picture for her blog.

* * *

"You look like you're trying to do AP math problems in your head without the aid of a calculator or a pen."

Santana is snapped back to reality to find Rachel standing in front of her and looking at her quizzically. It's lunch time and Santana had intended to stop by her locker to swap out her books before heading to the cafeteria but had ended up standing there staring off into space as she attempted to figure out what Brittany had meant. On impulse she decided to ask Rachel.

"Why would Brittany by trying to imagine me wearing a veil?"

As Santana expected, Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion and then her eyes drop down Santana's body and her expression clears, her eyes going wide.

"Oh."

It was all she said. Santana waited a moment for her to elaborate but she doesn't.

"Rachel…" she prompts, her tone warning that she isn't in the mood to mess around.

Rachel blinks and smiles, "When is the, hopefully one, time in a woman's life that she wears a white dress and a veil?"

This time it's Santana's turn to blink in surprise, "Oh."

* * *

She found Brittany just as lunch was about to end. Or rather Brittany found her, reaching out from the costume storage closet that doubles as a changing room next to the choir room to grab the Latina by the arm and drag her into the crowded space. Then she's pushed against the now locked door and Brittany's lips are attacking her own.

"Britt…" she manages, gasping for breath as the blondes lips moved down to her neck.

"I have wanted to do this, every. Fucking. Day." Britt gasps between kisses.

"Britt!" Santana gasps, "I can't… The dress… It'll be obvious."

Santana really doesn't want Britt to stop, especially since the blonde has been trying to reduce the number of illicit encounters between them on school grounds. But anything that got on this particular dress would be obvious and she can't risk anyone figuring out what they had been up to. She whimpers involuntarily when Britt steps back but she loses her breath totally when she sees how Brittany is looking at her.

"Take it off."

"Britt…"

"Take. It. Off."

Brittany's demand sends a shiver down Santana's spine and almost without thought she's stripped off the cardigan and dress and carefully hung them from a hook that happens to be on the wall beside the door.

"Those too." Brittany says.

"Here?"

"I want you naked." The blonde says in the same demanding tone, her eyes burning into Santana, "Take them off or I'll take them off you and you won't be able to put them on again afterwards."

Santana has never heard Brittany like this before, yeah they pretty much take turns topping each other but the pure dominance in Brittany's voice and posture is something the Latina has never witnessed before. It sends a thrill down her spine and she's pretty happy she's stepping out of her panties right now because otherwise she's sure she would be ruining them pretty soon. She's standing there naked apart from her shoes and she's eying the floor because she's not entirely sure she wants to go barefoot in here.

But Brittany seems to have another idea. She takes Santana by the hand and pulls her around the racks of clothes until they reached the back of the room. Santana had thought it had been a little more crowded as usual near the door and now she knows why. Britt has rearranged the room to make enough space to lay flat the mattress that's usually stored at the back of the room. She's covered it with a clean white sheet and there are even a couple of pillows at the far end and it seems to be brightly lit compared to the rest of the room, which makes the Latina wonder when exactly she had arranged all this, sheets and pillows were not the usual content of this particular storage room.

"Lay down."

"Yes Mistress" Santana says only a little sarcastically as she climbs along the length of the mattress to rest her head against a pillow. When she looks up at Brittany she finds the other girl smiling.

"I like that."

"The 'Mistress' or the view?"

"Both."

Santana had expected Brittany to join her, or maybe start stripping off herself, but instead she crouches and starts removing the Latina's shoes and socks before placing them where they could be reached from the mattress later on. She stands, looking down at the now totally naked other girl and nods.

"Beautiful."

The comment makes Santana blush and glance away but when she looks back she finds Brittany standing over her with a large camera in her hands.

"Smile" the blonde says just before the flash goes off.

Santana's already getting to her feet, "Britt! No!"

"Lay Down!" Brittany's voice is loud, harsh and commanding as it fills the room causing Santana to freeze in the crouched position she had achieved, but then Britt's voice softens, "These photos are just for us Santana, no one else will see them, pinkie promise."

Somehow Santana knows Brittany is telling the truth and she relaxes back onto the mattress, "Okay."

Brittany raises an eyebrow, "What was that?"

The Latina feels her cheeks burning again as she replies, "Yes Mistress."

They spend half an hour taking photos, some of them explicit and some rather arty and Brittany listens when Santana expresses reservations about any poses. She even stops every so often to let Santana view the pictures on the small screen on the back of the camera and even allows her to delete any she doesn't like or feel comfortable with. But eventually she snaps the lens cover onto the camera which tells Santana that she's done.

"Do I get to take photos of you now?" the Latina asks.

Brittany grins slyly, "Maybe as a treat on your birthday."

There's a moment of silence before Santana asks, "So what now?"

"Now?" Brittany says with a grin as she reaches behind herself to unzip her uniform top, "Now I make you scream my name."

* * *

In a pause during their afternoon's activities they lay on the mattress and take a moment to catch their breath.

"Did you mean that?" Santana asks suddenly, "About the veil?"

Although it was unsaid, both girls know Santana is asking more than if Brittany had really been imagining her wearing a veil.

"Someday Santana" Britt begins, "When we are both ready, I am going to stand at an alter in my own white dress and I'm going to watch as you walk towards me. It'll be the second best day of my life."

"The second?" Santana asks, "What's the best day?"

"The day you give birth to our first child."

Santana is so astounded by Brittany's answer that she doesn't even think to ask why she would be carrying the first baby.

* * *

Saturday

Saturday means no school. Saturday means no sundresses. Saturday means the end of her forfeit. This particular Saturday means a pool party in Santana's back yard for the girls of glee. And Kurt. Santana and Quinn and stretched out on loungers at one end of the pool. A few meters away another group of loungers are occupied by Rachel and Tina. The rest of the girls, and Kurt, are currently messing about in the pool.

"I'm surprised you aren't burning those sundresses already Santana." Quinn comments out of nowhere.

"I liked the red one." Santana shrugs, "I actually did go buy another one of those. And Britt really likes the white one."

Santana can't help but grin at the memory of the hours spent in the costume closet on Friday. The pair had missed every class of the afternoon including Glee club and had only turned up at Cheerios practice because they knew better that to skip it. Plus they needed Sue to give them a pass for the rest of the afternoon. The Latina was still feeling the effects of that afternoon.

"Come on Santana, when are you going to tell me what that bet was about?" Quinn asks after a while, "It was an obviously rigged bet, so I have to figure that the real reason was whatever you had planned as my forfeit. So come on, what was it?"

"How did you even win?"

Now it's Quinn's turn to shrug, "I cheated. I had help."

"That's not fair!" Santana declares.

"And neither was taunting me into a bet that I could obviously not win on my own Santana. What did you expect me to do?"

"Whatever."

"So?" Quinn prompts after a moment.

"I was gonna make you make out with Berry." Santana admits, "I thought it might help you get your head sorted out and actually admit you like her."

There's a long silence and Santana thinks the conversation is over, but then Quinn speaks again.

"You know about that."

"Kinda obvious Q. The janitors need to mop the floor in the choir room after every practice what with all the drool you leave on it."

"And you're okay with that? With me having feelings for Rachel?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants Q. I might not agree with your taste, but who am I to say who you can or can't fall in love with?"

The conversation might be over but the sound of an unexpected movement catches Santana's attention and she opens her eyes to find Quinn walking towards the other group of loungers. Rachel apparently has her eyes closed as well because she doesn't react when Quinn stops next to her but she does react when Quinn swings a leg over her legs and ends up sitting straddling her thighs.

Santana watches as she whispers something to Quinn, glancing worriedly in Santana's direction, but Quinn's only response is to lean forward and capture Rachel's lips in an obviously passionate kiss. When the kiss ends, both girls are wearing huge grins and from the way Quinn settles down on the lounger next to Rachel, anyone watching can tell the pair are used to being intimate with each other.

Santana leans back onto her lounger, closes her eyes once more and sighs. All that crap with the bet and the sundresses and it was all pointless anyway.


End file.
